Twilight's Data
by LEVIA Program
Summary: In which two are joined by the loss of their worlds, and the need to rescue both. /AU, many things drawn from Zelda: Twilight Princess/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, hello readers. Two of my favourite fictions/games are Digimon, and Zelda, and so I decided, why not incorporate both of them into a single fanfic? Thus, I shaped the idea of this story, drawing on 'Zelda: Twilight Princess' characters and general plot outline while using the universal laws, worlds, powers and tech of Digimon. If you review, please be honest. Be as brutally honest as you want. As long as a review consists of more constructive material than 'I hate this story', I will try to consider it and be thankful for it, though forgive me if I come off as a bit thin-skinned. Also, it'd be nice to know if anybody else has done a similar story – I don't want to copy anyone's ideas by mistake. Anyway, here's the prologue – hopefully I've written it well.

**Prologue**

The dark figure stumbled away from the imposing silhouette of the castle, fatigued and flickering; every few seconds, it seemed to almost blur. It spoke but one name under its breath, repeatedly, like a curse – "Demon..."

How weak had she grown? Already she had lost her regular form, and soon – yes, she felt herself shrink and lose even more power.

Greater than either pain or despair, she felt vicious hate. How long before she dissolved to useless data because of that wretched Demon? If she survived this night... she would _destroy_ him. Yes, that was her pact – with the loss of her world, she would remove Demon from _all _worlds.

Yes, she would not die. As long as vengeance was not exacted, she could not die. She had to survive.

* * *

><p>What a weird place... the sky is so strange. Silver-gray speckled with black, and a black sun? Am I dreaming or something?<p>

Whoa, I think I _am _dreaming. That's so cool! I've never had a dream and _known _I was dreaming. But I can't believe I'd ever dream up a place like this. I mean, it's cool and all, but it's kind of creepy. Especially with the giant black spiky castle and the fire and smoke in the distance.

I don't think this is a good time to be around.

Uh, who's _that_? She doesn't look- Yeah, I don't think she's human. She looks more like... a devil. A very strange-looking devil for a devil, but still a devil. I'd say she's the bad guy... but she looks pretty badly hurt. And since it looks like the bad guys are winning, judging by all the fire, she has to be a good guy. She doesn't actually look too evil to me anyway. Mad, yeah, but-

Huh? Where'd she go?

Oh, there's a – um, a cat there now. A pretty creepy looking cat too. Did she turn into that?

The cat's blurry now. Is it my vision, or is she vanishing?

_Do you want to heal the worlds?_

What? Who are-

_Do you want to heal the worlds?_

Um, I guess...

_Do you want to right a wrong?_

Okay... but-

_Do you want to save a life?_

The... cat-thing? I mean, it does look bad, but is it really-

Okay, I guess phasing in and out of existence is a big clue.

Yes. Okay. I'll help it.

_Then... welcome to my world, Tamer._

A light shone before me-

On instinct, I reached out my hand-

* * *

><p>Whaaa...? Light?<p>

A human? Could he be...?

* * *

><p>A device, black ringed with green around the screen, fell into the palm of my extended hand – <em>accept this symbol of your promises – <em>and the outline of the devil/cat/thing flickered one more time before stabilizing -

I practically jumped upon waking up, a bright glow still burning in my right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to everybody who reviewed or favourited! I'm really sorry for how long its been since I made an update, but the summer didn't leave me many opportunities to get this chapter finished… not much inspiration despite having nothing much to do. From now on I'll try to be more punctual!

In any case, a note here; although our main character happens to live in Japan, his name doesn't indicate that – that's on purpose, and the relevance (aside from staying true to Zelda) will be explained later.

Also, this chapter has very little substance, and will probably be rather boring as this is the beginning of the tale where the main character's only mental struggle is where he is and what's happening to him. Subsequent chapters will probably be more enjoyable as conflicts escalate and the cast expands.

**Chapter One – 'Aratashii Sekai Ni Hairu'**

Abend Link leapt back instinctively, flattening himself against the wall and staring in trepidation at the brightly glowing device that lay on the floor, having dropped it the second he awakened. Glancing nervously around his room, illuminated by the light of his computer screen – funny, he didn't remember leaving that on – and the faint light of dawn, he quickly decided that there was nothing out of place other than the device (_now just where had it _come_ from?_).

Slowly and carefully, Link walked over to where the thing lay on the floor. Seeing that it didn't look like it was about to explode, start shooting lasers, or perform any other lethal action, he nervously picked it up.

With that, an eerie cold light _(darkness?)_, purple-gray in color, burst from the computer screen and enveloped the hapless boy. He felt a faint feeling, almost like a silent call, coming from the computer-

And that feeling became a quick, dizzying jerk as all too quickly _(unnaturally) _the light shifted to pure, unfettered white, and Link was pulled in to the core of that light, crying for help that would not come.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anyone out there?"<p>

Link had been wandering the forest calling out similar questions for the past half hour, having arrived in the strange place and subsequently falling into a small clearing. Given that he knew nothing about his current locale other than that he had apparently been pulled there through a computer screen, he was hoping upon hope to find someone who could help him. Unfortunately, no answers to any of this – how safe this odd forest was, how exactly the way he had travelled here was possible, why his clothes had changed from his sleeping attire to the green jacket, beige shirt, and jeans he wore now - appeared to be forthcoming. Any thoughts that this could be a dream had been dispelled after his very painful fall from the aforementioned tree, and he had to wonder about how long he could afford to be wherever 'here' was before his absence was discovered by his family and friends.

The twelve-year-old boy had attempted to figure out the odd device too, but nothing it did had served him well. He had only managed to activate a holographic 'compass' that spun and pointed in every direction; several blank screens; and a screen featuring several brightly coloured dots.

As he crossed a particularly thick wall of trees that obstructed his view of the way forward, Link suddenly paused, and frowned. A wide river cut neatly through his path. _I wonder if there's a bridge anywhere along this..._

"_Scissors Execution_!"

Link jumped back as what looked like a giant blue-gray crab with red marks leapt out of the rushing water, one deadly pincer extended like a guillotine. The blond ran to the side and it sailed harmlessly past him. It turned back to him and began to scowl at him. "Outsider!" it hissed.

Suddenly, the screen of the black-and-green device in his hand, outstretched in shock, flickered for a moment, before a holographic disk began to float above the screen.

_Ganimon_

_Child, Data, Crustacean, Deep Saver_

_Scissors Execution_

_Hard Shell Crab_

"What the- You can _talk_?" Link asked in shock, putting the sudden activity from the device aside for the moment.

The creature bristled indignantly. "Of course I can! You humans just get stupider by the day, don't you!" The crab spat the word _humans _like a filthy curse. "_Hard Shell Crab_!"

It leapt at Link again, this time slashing both claws at him in a raw frenzy, intent on at the very least scarring him. Eyes wide with fear, Link rolled to the side, and it went on like that – 'Ganimon' continued to jump at him, shrieking either _Scissors Execution or Hard Shell Crab_, and Link continued to jump and maneuver _away_ from him.

The twelve-year-old soon realized that Ganimon essentially could not reach him; having the base physique of a very large crab, it couldn't just scuttle after him (at that point he'd probably be able to out-_walk_ it if it came to such) and he had already proved that he could sidestep to evade the creature's furious leaps.

And anyway, the crab had displayed an odd tendency of screeching (it still baffled him that that thing spoke fluent Japanese) _Execution _and _Hard Shell Crab _among its other random obscenities (Link noted that the device had displayed those phrases too, along with Ganimon's picture) whenever it jumped. That alone gave the green-clad boy enough warning to dodge each blow.

If he had to, he could probably just tire Ganimon out.

Except, how many more of these things were lurking around? If he spent the next while employing such a strategy (and given that the thing seemed to have an almost endless amount of energy, he knew it would take a reasonably long time) and more came, what would he do - exhaust himself, become vulnerable, and die? He wasn't about to run away and expose his back to Ganimon, either. He supposed he could outrun it even if it was jumping, but he was not taking that chance, considering what was most likely to happen if he tripped and fell.

So he couldn't keep dodging and he couldn't and wouldn't run. But it wasn't as though he could fight. _That thing has a guillotine for a claw!_

"Petrifier!"

Out of the blue, twin beams of red light struck Ganimon, and it turned into... stone?

"Hey, kid. Are you new around here?" Link turned in shock to face a tall blond man with striking blue eyes, and a large white-feathered bird reminiscent of a rooster. Unlike Link, they looked quite at home in the forest surrounding them.

* * *

><p>"What." That was all Link had to say about what he was currently seeing.<p>

In the middle of a wild, endless forest, the blond man and his avian familiar (Rusl and Cockatrimon, they had introduced themselves as) had led Link to a village straight out of a fairytale. Wooden houses, crop fields, and a gleaming river were only part of the lush scenery. But none of that compared to the main shocker.

Roaming the village were, not only humans, but all manner of strange beings _(Digimon, Link reminded himself, that was the term Rusl had used as they travelled here). _Experimentally, Link lifted the device Rusl had called a _D-Arc _and sure enough, the resultant holographic disk cycled through various descriptions as he moved his hand artound to point at each of the Digimon.

**_Mikemon:_**

_Adult, Data, Demon Beast, Nature Spirit_

_Neko Claw_

_Nikukyu Punch_

**_Aquilamon:_**

_Adult, Data, Giant Bird, Wind Guardian_

_Blast Laser_

_Glide Horn_

_Penetrator_

_Wind Breath_

_Wave Laser_

_Stealth Quarrel_

**_Labramon:_**

_Child, Vaccine, Beast, Nature Spirit_

_Retribark_

_Cure Liqueur_

Link was amazed. He was surrounded by peace, beauty, and irrevocable proof that this was not the same world he was used to. Against all odds, he found he liked the change.

Rusl flashed the boy a bright smile. "Welcome to Ordon Village. I'm sure we've still got somewhere for you to stay, it's been forever since we've had any new blood around here. In the meantime, why don't we introduce you to the villagers?"

"I'm sure you're dying to interrogate them all," Cockatrimon added – though there was no way to know, Link was fairly sure he would be smiling if he had a human-shaped mouth instead of a beak. "You're almost like how Ilia was the first time she saw this place. She took it a bit better than you, though."

Before Link could ask who Ilia was, Rusl was setting a brisk pace for the boy to follow. Shrugging, the blond boy followed him.


End file.
